Luzes, câmara e sarilhos!
by Xia M
Summary: O que acontece quando duas fãs decidem entrevistar o Kai? Muitos sarilhos pela frente na minha 2ª fic de humor sem piada...MANINHA A FIC TA PRONTA!


**Autora:** Olá pessoal! Cá estou eu de novo para vos chatear com mais uma fic! Desta vez é uma fic de humor! Ai como eu gosto de vos moer a cabeça com as fics de humor sem piada nenhuma...Bem, mas eu estou a fazer esta fic porque prometi a minha maninha que fazia e ela merece isso e muito mais! Eu espero que todos gostem da fic! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

**Luzes, câmara e sarilhos!**

**Xia:** Ah! Mas será que ela não se despacha?

**Littledark:** Xia!

**Xia:** Finalmente! Estava a ver que não! Mas explica: porquê a... – mas calo-me ao ver ao lado dela um rapaz baixinho, de cabelos vermelho-fogo e olhos verdes com um ar muito confuso e com uma câmara nas mãos – AH! Daichi! – e deu um forte abraço ao miúdo!

**Daichi:** Ai larga-me sua idiota! Socorro, esta melga não me larga!

**Littledark:** (dando-lhe um soco na cabeça) Cala-te Daichi! Xia larga o Daichi por um momento! Precisamos do nosso câmara-men vivo!

**Xia/Daichi:** o.o Câmara-men?

**Xia:** Olha lá Littledark, o nosso câmara-men vai ser...o Daichi?

**Littledark:** É isso mesmo! Prepara a câmara Daichi!

**Daichi:** E como é que é suposto eu fazer isso? Não percebo nada disto!

**Xia/Littledark:** o.o (e com a boca aberta até ao chão) TU O QUÊ?

**Littledark:** (furiosa) MAS TU DISSESTE QUE ERAS O MELHOR EM TUDO!

**Daichi:** Pois sou! Só não percebo nada disto! E além disso, porque é que vocês precisam de uma câmara? Vocês não são jornalistas!

**Xia/Littledark:** (com os olhos brilhando) Nós vamos fazer uma entrevista ao todo-poderoso Kai! – ficam as duas com um olhar sonhador.

**Daichi:** O QUÊ? AO KAI? Mas eu é que sou o campeão do mundo, vocês deviam querer entrevistar-me a mim!

**Xia:** Não sejas parvo miúdo! Não há honra maior que entrevistar o todo-poderoso Kai!

**Daichi:** Mas ele não passa de um maldisposto!

**Littledark:** (dando-lhe outro soco na cabeça) Ouve bem miúdo: tu nunca chegarás aos calcanhares do Kai! E fica sabendo que nós as duas somos das suas maiores fãs! Adoramos o Kai e veneramos o chão que ele pisa, pois é sagrado! OUVISTE? SAGRADO!

**Daichi:** ¬¬ Estou rodeado de malucas.

**Xia:** Cala a boca e prepara a câmara porque já estamos atrasadas!

**Daichi:** E porque haveria eu de fazer isso?

**Xia:** Porque, como sou eu que estou a escrever posso fazer com que caia um raio em cima de ti ou então mil pianos ou...

**Daichi:** Está bem, está bem! – e preparou a câmara com a ajuda da Littledark.

**Littledark:** Pronto! Agora não te esqueças de ter a câmara focada!

**Daichi:** Eu sei! Mas que chatas...- elas limitam-se a dar-lhe um olhar maléfico – Prontas? Acção!

**Xia:** Boa-tarde fãs do Beyblade! Daqui fala a Xia e ao meu lado tenho a Littledark!

**Littledark:** Olá!

**Xia:** Nós somo escritoras do vosso site de histórias favorito e estamos aqui hoje para...

**Littledark:**...para fazer uma entrevista ao grande mestre Kai Hiwatari!

**Xia:** É isso mesmo! O problema vai ser encontrá-lo mas havemos de lá chegar!

**Littledark:** Exacto! Não saímos daqui enquanto não virmos o Kai! – diz ela com os olhos vermelhos e rodeada de uma onda de fogo!

**Xia:** n.n' Sim, claro! Bem, então vamos andando!

**Littledark:** Certo! Anda Daichi!

**Daichi:** Já vou! Odeio que me dêem ordens! Tenho que arranjar maneira de me ver livre destas malucas! Se continuo com elas ainda dou em maluco!

**Xia:** Anda Daichi! Se continuas a atrasar-te levas com um piano!

**Daichi:** (engoliu em seco) Já vou! Acho melhor pensar duas vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa! Elas são malucas e perigosas! Tenho pena do Kai...

**Littledark:** O que disseste Daichi?

**Daichi:** Nada, nada! – e continuaram o caminho. Enquanto caminhavam viram que alguém se aproximava. Pelo andar dava para ver que era alguém profundamente irritante. À medida que se iam aproximando foram percebendo quem era.

**Littledark:** Aquela não é a vadia?

**Xia:** Sem dúvida nenhuma! Ninguém consegue ser tão irritante.

**Daichi:** Vocês estão a falar do quê?

**Littledark:** (apontado para a frente) Dela.

**Daichi:** Ah, mas é a Ming Ming.

**Xia:** Exacto. A cadela...

**Ming Ming:** (fazendo uma pirueta e ficando numa pose estúpida) Olá!

**Xia/Littledark:** ¬¬

**Daichi:** Olá!

**Ming Ming: **(olhando para a câmara) Vocês são jornalistas?

**Xia:** Talvez.

**Ming Ming:** Ah, então aposto que estavam à minha procura! É natural, afinal de contas sou uma estrela! Olá fãs!

**Littledark:** E quem disse que íamos perder o nosso tempo contigo?

**Ming Ming:** Ah estes fãs...tão terríveis...

**Xia:** Mas quais fãs? Deves estar a sonhar!

**Ming Ming:** Não são meus fãs? Mas toda a gente adora-me! Bem, tu adoras-me não é Daichi?

**Daichi:** ESTÁS LOUCA? MIÚDA CASO NÃO TE ESQUECESTE EU AINDA QUERO A DESFORRA!

**Ming Ming:** Oh. Desculpa. A minha agenda tem andado muito cheia. Tu sabes, concertos, sessões de autógrafos...

**Daichi:** ò.ó Ora sua...

**Xia:** Tem calma Daichi! Não vale a pena te irritares com ela! Hã...Littledark, onde vais? – a Littledark estava a começar a dirigir-se lentamente para a Ming Ming.

**Ming Ming:** Ah, parece que afinal há alguém inteligente aqui! Não te preocupes eu já te dou um autógrafo!

**Littledark:** Poupa o trabalho Ming Ming. Eu tenho outra coisa em mente!

**Ming Ming:** Hum...a sério? Ah, vais-me entrevistar?

**Xia:** Não! A minha maninha está a ir para o lado do inimigo! NÃO!

**Daichi:** Não grites aos meus ouvidos!

**Xia:** T.T Maninha! – enquanto a Littledark caminhava em direcção para a Ming Ming esta preparava-se para a grande entrevista!

**Ming Ming:** Estou pronta! – mas a Littledark não respondeu. Levantou lentamente a cabeça e quando abriu os seus olhos para fitar a Ming Ming estes estavam vermelho-sangue e ela não estava lá muito contente. – Eh, o que se passa?

**Xia:** Littledark? – a Littledark continuava calada e sem ninguém saber porquê começou a levantar o braço. Continuava a fitar a Ming Ming que estava tão assustada que nem consegui mexer-se ou sequer falar! Dentro de escassos segundos a Ming Ming estava a engolir o microfone da Littledark!

**Xia/Daichi:** o.O? (1 segundo depois) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Littledark:** É para aprenderes a não te meteres connosco e a pensares que iríamos trocar a entrevista com o Kai para te entrevistar a ti!

**Ming Ming:**...(ainda estava com o microfone na boca)

**Xia:** (a enxugar as lágrimas de tanto rir) Boa mana! Mas agora é melhor irmos andando.

**Littledark:** Pois é! Vamos Daichi!

**Daichi:** (pondo a língua de fora à Ming Ming e seguindo as meninas) Vamos! – e assim foi. Seguiram o seu caminho e enquanto caminhavam encontraram nem mais nem menos que o Tyson carregado de bolos!

**Tyson:** (com a boca cheia) Olá Daichi! O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Daichi:** Hã...Tyson?

**Tyson:** Hum...já vi que não estás sozinho! Olá miúdas!

**Littledark:** Olha só quem ele é!

**Xia:** (irónica) O tri-campeão mundial!

**Tyson:** É isso mesmo! Eu sou o tri-campeão mundial! AHAHAHAHAHA! – e começa a rir de boca aberta fazendo respingar os pedaços do bolo da sua boca.

**Xia:** Lembrem-me que da próxima vez que o vir tenho que trazer um guarda-chuva!

**Littledark:** E dos grandes!

**Daichi:** És muito convencido!

**Tyson:** (parando de rir) O quê?

**Daichi:** Foi isso que ouviste! Eu sou tanto campeão como tu!

**Tyson:** Ora tu sabes que não te comparas a mim Daichi!

**Daichi:** É O QUÊ?

**Littledark:** Não percas o teu tempo com ele Daichi!

**Xia:** Sim, nós temos mais que fazer do que estar aqui a ver o Tyson a gabar-se e a comer!

**Tyson:** (comendo outro bolo) Ei!

**Daichi:** Elas têm razão! Tyson acho que devias comer menos! Como campeão tens que manter a forma!

**Tyson:** De que é que estás a falar Daichi?

**Daichi:** De que tens que comer menos, por isso eu fico com isso! – diz o Daichi agarrando o saco dos bolos.

**Tyson:** Daichi! Devolve-me os meus bolos!

**Xia:** Está na hora de bazar pessoal!

**Littledark:** Também acho!

**Daichi:** Vamos! – e saem os três a correr disparados seguidos por um Tyson esfomeado que cansou-se depressa e desistiu.

**Littledark:** Parece...que desistiu.

**Xia:** Ainda bem. Bem, vamos embora. Anda Daichi! Daichi? – olha para trás e vê o Daichi sentado em cima da câmara a comer os bolos que tinha tirado ao Tyson. – DAICHI! O QUE RAIO ESTÁS A FAZER?

**Daichi:** Estou a comer!

**Xia: **¬¬ Eu não sou cega.

**Littledark:** Daichi sai imediatamente de cima da nossa câmara!

**Daichi:** Já vou! Não é preciso gritarem tanto!

**Xia:** E vê lá não sujas a câmara a comer esses bolos!

**Daichi:** ¬¬ Já pareces a minha mãe.

**Littledark:** Vamos embora. – continuamos o caminho. Depois de andar mais um pouco encontramos o Max. – Olha é o Max!

**Xia:** Pois é! Finalmente alguém inteligente!

**Max:** Olá!

**Xia/Littledark:** Olá Max!

**Max:** Quem são vocês?

**Xia:** Eu sou a Xia e esta é a Littledark. Muito prazer Max!

**Max:** O prazer é todo meu! – olha para o lado delas – Daichi?

**Daichi:** (de boca cheia) Olá Max!

**Max:** (a olhar para os bolos) Olha lá Daichi, isso por acaso é...açúcar?

**Daichi:** Não, não! – diz ele escondendo o saco dos bolos atrás das costas.

**Max:** Açúcar! Yeah! – e atira-se ao Daichi.

**Littledark:** ¬¬ Lá se vai a inteligência...

**Xia:** E a câmara.

**Xia/Littledark:** o.o A câmara? Ei saiam de cima da nossa câmara imediatamente!

**Daichi:** É para já! – e desata a correr com os bolos.

**Max:** Não espera! O meu açúcar! Açúcar espera por mim! – e sai a correr atrás do Daichi.

**Xia:** Daichi! Volta aqui imediatamente!

**Littledark:** Acabámos de perder o nosso câmara-men.

**Xia:** T.T E agora?

**Littledark:** Temos que continuar! Não podemos desistir enquanto não virmos o Kai! – diz ela com os olhos vermelhos e rodeada de uma segunda onde de fogo.

**Xia:** n.n' Sim, sim! Tem calma maninha!

**Littledark:** Bem, então vamos!

**Xia:** E a câmara? Quem é que nos vai filmar?

**Littledark:** Havemos de encontrar alguém! Agora vamos! – e lá vão as duas com a câmara nas mãos. Quando pensavam que iam morrer de cansaço com o peso da câmara aparece alguém!

**Xia:** x.x Não...aguento...mais!

**Littledark:** x.x Vamos...é só...mais um...pouco.

**Xia:** (caindo no chão) x.x Acabou! Foi bom enquanto durou! Adeus mundo cruel!

**Littledark:** (caindo também) x.x É o fim! Perdoa-nos Kai!

**Kenny:** Ei meninas! Vocês estão bem?

**Xia:** Littledark, estás a ouvir alguma coisa?

**Littledark:** Sim, mas deve ser a nossa imaginação. Uma miragem do deserto.

**Kenny:** Deserto? Mas qual deserto? Vocês estão mas é passadas da cabeça!

**Xia:** Olha, parece o Kenny!

**Littledark:** Pois parece!

**Xia/Littledark:** (levantando-se de repente) É mesmo ele! – e abraçam o rapaz!

**Kenny:** (corado) Ei, o que se passa?

**Littledark:** Kenny, tu és a nossa salvação!

**Kenny:** (ainda mais corado) Sou?

**Xia:** Sim, só tu nos podes ajudar!

**Kenny:** A fazer o quê?

**Xia/Littledark:** A levar a nossa câmara! – e atiram a câmara para cima dele.

**Kenny:** Ei, esperem aí! Mas eu não quero!

**Xia:** Eu acho que não vais recusar quando o teu PC está em risco!

**Kenny:** Não o meu bebé! Devolve-me o meu bebé!

**Littledark:** Se quiseres o teu bebé de volta fazes de câmara-men.

**Kenny:** T.T O meu bebé!

**Xia:** Vamos embora! – e vão as duas embora com o Kenny atrás delas ainda a tentar perceber o que se passava. Mais à frente avistaram alguém vestido de branco, preto e vermelho e com o cabelo preto muito comprido.

**Littledark:** Mas é o Ray!

**Xia:** Pois é!

**Ray:** Olá Kenny! Olá meninas!

**Xia/Littledark:** Olá Ray!

**Kenny:** Olá...Ray.

**Ray:** O que se passa?

**Kenny:** Ray ajuda-me! Estas malucas querem que eu seja o câmara-men delas e se eu não fizer isso elas destroem o meu bebé! T.T

**Ray:** Parece que estás em maus lençóis!

**Kenny:** i.i O meu querido bebé!

**Ray:** Meninas, mas para que é que vocês precisam de um câmara-men?

**Littledark:** Nós vamos fazer uma entrevista!

**Ray:** A quem?

**Xia/Littledark: **Ao Kai!

**Ray/Kenny:** Ao Kai?

**Kenny:** E vocês por acaso sabem onde ele está?

**Xia:** Não!

**Kenny:** O QUÊ? Oh não...

**Ray:** Bem, talvez eu possa ajudar!

**Littledark:** A sério?

**Ray:** Sim.

**Xia:** Obrigado Ray! E como nos vais ajudar?

**Ray:** Bem, querem saber onde está o Kai?

**Xia/Littledark:** Sim!

**Ray:** Procurem-no! – e vai-se embora.

**Xia:** (agarrando-o pelo cabelo e puxando-o) Onde é que ele está?

**Ray:** Não sei!

**Xia:** (sacando uma tesoura sabe-se lá de onde) Fala ou o cabelo sofre!

**Ray:** Não o meu querido cabelo!

**Kenny:** Acho melhor pensares bem antes de as irritares Ray!

**Littledark:** Xia tem lá calma!

**Xia:** Como é que eu posso ter calma se é a nossa entrevista que está em risco?

**Littledark:** Hum, tens razão! – saca também uma tesoura – Fala Ray!

**Ray:** Eu falo! Eu falo! – diz ele muito assustado.

**Xia:** Muito bem, então diz-nos onde está o Kai!

**Ray:** Ele está num prédio.

**Xia:** Num prédio?

**Littledark:** Deve ser o prédio daquele episódio em que o gato o arranha.

**Xia:** ò.ó Aquele gato!

**Littledark:** Obrigado Ray! Vamos pessoal!

**Xia:** Vamos! Despacha-te Kenny! – e desata a correr.

**Kenny:** Ei! Esperem um pouco!

**Ray:** Ufa! Já estás a salvo meu querido cabelo. – diz ele dando um beijo no cabelo e indo-se embora.

**Littledark:** Olha é aqui!

**Xia:** Boa! Vamos subir!

**Kenny:** Oh não! Porque é que isto só me acontece a mim?

**Littledark:** (abrindo a porta do telhado do prédio muito devagarinho) Olha Xia. Ali! Não é...o Kai?

**Xia:** Não acredito, é mesmo ele! E à nossa frente!

**Kenny:** Então? Ele está?

**Xia/Littledark: **Está!

**Kenny:** Então do que é que vocês estão à espera? Entrem de uma vez para entrevistá-lo!

**Littledark:** Eh, pois tens razão!

**Xia:** Sim. Bem então...vamos! – as duas saem para o telhado do prédio muito devagar com o Kenny atrás delas. Quando saíram viram que o Kai estava ocupado. Estava a fazer festinhas a um gatinho!

**Kenny:** Mas aquele é...o Kai? Meu Deus, isto é histórico! Tenho que começar a filmar! A minha primeira produção de sempre! "Os Momentos Embaraçosos de Kai Hiwatari". Já estou a ver! Vou ser famoso! – enquanto o Kenny planeava a sua riqueza a Xia e a Littledark estavam demasiado ocupadas em observar o Kai!

**Xia:** Ei Littledark!

**Littledark:** O que foi?

**Xia:** Olha!

**Littledark:** O que se passa?

**Xia:** Aquele não é...

**Xia/Littledark:** (olhando uma para a outra e dando um grito)...o gato que arranhou o Kai!

**Kai:** (assustado) Hã...mas quem são vocês? E o que raio estão vocês aqui a fazer?

**Xia:** Não te preocupes Kai! Nós salvamos-te!

**Kai:** Salvar-me?

**Littledark:** Sim, nós salvamos-te desse gato maléfico e invejoso!

**Kenny:** Boa! Isto é ouro! Vá continuem! Eu vou ganhar milhões!

**Xia:** Seu gato malvado! Vais pagar por teres arranhado o Kai!

**Littledark/Xia:** (sacando tochas de fogo e arpões sabe-se lá de onde) Vamos apanhá-lo! – e começaram a correr em círculos atrás do gato.

**Kai:** Não o meu gatinho! Esperem!

**Kenny:** Sim, sim! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Vou ganhar milhões!

**Kai:** Ouçam lá! Parem imediatamente suas malucas!

**Littledark:** (parando a perseguição) Mas ele arranhou-te, merece sofrer!

**Xia:** (parando também) Pois é!

**Kai:** Eu não faço a menor ideia de quem vocês são, mas uma coisa é certa! Não foi esse o gato que me arranhou!

**Xia/Littledark:** Não?

**Kai:** Não. E já agora, quem são vocês?

**Littledark:** Ela é a Xia e eu sou a Littledark.

**Kai:** O QUÊ? Então são vocês as escritoras que me andam a fazer a vida negra?

**Xia:** Vida negra? Mas que mal agradecido! Nós arranjamos-te namoradas, apoiamos-te no clube dos Bad Boys e é assim que nos agradeces?

**Kai:** Eh...bem...mas afinal o que é que vocês querem?

**Littledark:** Nós viemos entrevistar-te. Queremos saber como é um dia na vida do grande mestre Kai Hiwatari!

**Kai:** Uma entrevista? Nem pensar!

**Xia:** Vá lá! Só para nós as duas! Por favor Kai!

**Littledark:** Sim, por favor! Nós mandamos o nosso câmara-men embora e tudo! Ouviste Kenny? Podes ir embora! Kenny?

**Xia:** Ele foi-se embora...

**Littledark:** Já para não falar que levou a câmara.

**Xia:** Mas onde será que ele se meteu?

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Pelas escadas**

**Kenny:** MWAHAHAHAHA! Este vídeo que eu tenho aqui nas mãos é a minha chave para o sucesso! Com ele vou ficar rico, famoso e toda a gente vai querer entrevistar-me a mim! E tudo à custa do Kai e daquelas malucas! Hã, o que se passa? – à sua frente estava o gatinho que tinha estado com o Kai. O gato olhava-o com cara de poucos amigos e de repente saltou para cima do Kenny e começou a arranhá-lo e a destruir a cassette – Oh não! Os meus milhões! A minha fama! Estou arruinado! NÃO!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Littledark:** Tenho a certeza que ele está bem. Bem, então podemos entrevistar-te?

**Kai:** Nem pensar. – e começou a ir-se embora.

**Xia:** Vá lá Kai! Por favor! Nós fazemos tudo aquilo que tu nos pedires!

**Kai:** (olhando para elas) Hum, tentador mas mesmo assim não sei se quero duas chatas comigo o dia todo.

**Littledark:** Kai por favor! Nós prometemos que fazemos tudo aquilo que pedires, não é Xia?

**Xia:** Sim tudinho! Kai, por favor! Nós prometemos!

**Kai:** Como queiram!

**Xia/Littledark:** Sério?

**Kai**: Sim, podem vir comigo! – e começa a ir-se embora.

**Xia/Littledark:** Boa! Conseguimos! – e começam as duas a correr e agarram-se cada uma aos braços do Kai. (uma de cada lado)

**Kai:** (pondo as mãos nos bolsos e conformando-se com as duas raparigas) Ai, o que eu faço pelas minhas fãs...

**Fim**

**Autora:** Acabei! Bem, mas que one-shot gigante! o.o Eu acho que exagerei! Na verdade a fic estava num caderno e por isso não me apercebia do que estava a fazer...u.u A fic ficou mesmo sem piada nenhuma admito! Mas eu prometi à Littledark e prometido é devido! Principalmente quando estamos a falar da minha maninha! Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviews!


End file.
